Kobed
Hello! This is the creator, Dj, speaking! I ask that you only edit if it's to fix grammar, spelling, and/or sentence structure issues.* If any changes of those above items were made that were supposed to be there, I will reverse those edits without contacting anyone, so you won't be in trouble :P (PS: If the writing in here seems a bit too cringy it's supposed to be. It's meant to be written to the extent of effort Kobed himself would put into this (AKA not really giving a shit at all). Sorry if it's a bit too cringy, but I'm really not that good at simulating what I have in mind..) Description Kobed is a 17 year old anthro dog and dresses like an asshole. He usually dons a hoodie and long pants, as he usually hangs about Snowdin, but he also goes to Waterfall a bit. He usually has a smug face on, like he knows it all, as well. In more detail, however, he has brown eyes, light-ish but still a bit dark color grey (look up the color #666, and that's his fur color). His sweater is a darker tone of grey than his fur color, and his pants are either blue or light black (closer to black than grey). He has surprisingly sharp claws, but not sharp enough to cut you on the spot, but about as sharp as a semi-dull knife. Personality Well... In short, he's a MAJOR jerk and couldn't care less about others. Except one... maybe two.... Eh... it really depends who can put up with him, and then after a while, Kobed might call them a friend. That, however, will not stop him from joking around, insulting as a joke. He's one to get himself into trouble, and rather talk it out, he'd rather fight it out. He would rather be known and feared by many, than known and loved by few. He also would rather make the loudest noise no matter if it is embarrassing or not, because if anyone laughed... Well I probably shouldn't go into detail about what happens to those poor souls... He thinks of himself VERY strong and capable of being able to do anything, but he's quite lazy, albeit very fit and very agile. He may not have the strongest attacks, but he is pretty good at defending. Backstory Kobed was born to a humble family in Hotlands. When Kobed was still quite young, at the age of just 12, his parents were killed by someone. That someone took him in for a while. This person was Beleco. She took care of him, however, as he was her own... even though he's a dog and she's a cat... About 5 years later, (present day today or whatever subjective day that could be classified as "Today"), Kobed learned a lot from Beleco and took after her, except he left his victims alive to spread the word about him. This led to him being wanted by the royal guard even, and any of the members could easily notice him right away, as he makes no effort to even hide himself. He'd walk right past one, and that's exactly what he did about a year ago, and ended up in a case, and him almost getting caught. He's made drastic improvement in his running speed now, however, and can most likely outrun, or outland almost anyone. Attacks Slam - Small claws go on the bottom of the bullet board, as Kobed jumps onto the bullet board, pushing it down, but keeping the claws in place, leaving only a small area on top to escape damage. -2 HP. Swipe - A fast moving arm swipes across the bullet board, either orange or blue. There is no previous indication of the color, so it's up to quick thinking. -3 HP. Relations Family * They're all dead. Friends * Beleco Acquaintances * None yet. Enemies * All Royal Guards Stats Neutral * HP: 100 * AT: 9 * DF: 32 * EXP On Kill: 95/96/97/98 * Gold on Win: 40/41/42/43 ACTs * Check * Insult * Hug * Poke * Compliment Check: "At: 9 DF: 32 He just wants you out of his way." Hug (if haven't complimented turn before) : "You try to reach for a hug. He responds by swiping at you." (You lose two HP but his turn skips). Hug (if complimented turn before) : "Kobed is surprised by your kindness. Kobed's defense decreases by 5" (This cannot be stacked, and it is a one time thing, and it will last all battle.) Insult : "Kobed became aggravated by your insult. Kobed's attack increased by 2." (This WILL stack only up to three times, for a maximum attack increase of 6. Will also increase Gold on Win by 1, and EXP by 1 as well per time done). Poke : "Kobed swipes at you. It's probably best not to poke him." (You do not get hit, and his turn will continue as normal). Compliment : "You compliment Kobed. He is baffled as to why you said such a thing." (Ables you to Hug him.) Quotes Encounter Neutral/Pacifist: WIP Genocide: WIP Flavor Text WIP Trivia * Kobed was made from a number of names all together. I don't remember any of them unfortunately, but it was comprised of 5 different names, the first letter of each was a letter in the name. * This took me over a month to make JUST for the fact there was no picture. I will never make an OC without a picture. Credit Thanks LennyFacedCupcake for the picture!!! I owe you!! Thanks to Candy (TheBrightestEyes) for helping with the name!! Gallery Category:OC Category:Male Category:User;Djracem Category:Monster